


Mr. Daddy Hotstuff

by LinksSexyStubble (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Hired to Kill, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, hitman - Freeform, rhett and link don't know each other, rhink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LinksSexyStubble
Summary: After the most memorable night he has ever had in a long time, Link promises himself that he will track down the man responsible for making him feel things that he hadn't quite felt in a long time.





	1. Why Can't I Take My Eyes Off Of You?

**Link's POV:**

 

I didn't know his name. I didn't know any of his likes or dislikes. I didn't know what he would normally do for fun or to blow off some steam. I didn't know what made him tick. None of it. But what I did know was only one thing, and that was that one moment when I saw him across the room I just knew I wasn't going to be able to control myself. 

I mean, my God. This guy was like nothing I have ever seen before. And damn, I wanted him. I wanted him all to myself. 

From across the room, this guy looked like the very definition of perfection. He wore a perfectly tailored black suit, with a black dress shirt underneath, and a slim black tie to top off the look. I watched this guy as he slowly rocked, back and forth, on his heels, one hand in his pocket and the other holding a glass of champagne. He seemed deep in conversation with the small group of equally immaculate dressed people surrounding him, so of course there was no way I could walk over and introduce myself without just being plain rude. 

So instead I remained over by the bar, and watched this handsome man with the tall frame and dirty blonde hair from afar. 

I guess, as one would say, I was playing it safe. 

Probably for the best. Why would I guy like that ever even considered glancing in my direction, let alone spark up a conversation with me. I mean, from what I can tell we seem like two totally different people. Polar opposites, if you will. 

And opposites attract as they say. Yeah, okay, whatever. Sure, I mean, maybe opposites do attract if there are some things in common, but from where I'm standing currently, I see absolutely nothing that could quite possibly connect us in any way. 

_He is cute though._ I groan slightly as I force myself to turn my gaze away from the beautiful man. I know that if I just keep staring than I'm also not going to want to stop and than I'll just be straight up torturing myself. And the last thing I want to do is torture myself. 

Just when I think I am over my obsession, I hear the strong and sturdy voice of someone behind me. At first, I think it's all in my head and that no one here would want to talk to me at this fancy event. But my bluff was soon called when I heard the voice again. This time the voice was met with the strong but gentle touch of someone tapping me on the shoulder. 

I turn around only to be taken aback by who is currently standing in front of me. 

Right now, in this moment, I just want to fall back and lay on the floor so I won't have to deal with the rush of emotions that I'm about to. 

I draw my gaze up the man's tall stature.  _Damn, he's tall._ My eyes widen when I realize that the man standing only a few feet in front of me is the same man that I couldn't stop starring at earlier. 

_Oh, God. Why?!_ I silently think to myself as I swallow back my nerves along with a sip of champagne. 

The man stands in front of me, looking down. And smiles. 

_Oh, God! Even his smile is a turn-on._ I think to myself and smile. 

"So you come here often?"

I am suddenly perplexed by what the man had just spoken. Did he seriously just use one of the cheesiest pick-up lines of all time. Hopefully he just said it as a joke. I mean, I can't necessarily be with someone who would use a pick-up line as a valid way to break the ice. Could I? 

I'm hesitate to speak but somehow I find the courage to do just that. "What?", I ask, confused. 

The man before me smiled. "I asked if you come here often?" 

I nodded along. "I know. But I was just wondering if you were legitimately asking or just trying to chat me up with the help of some lame pick-up line". 

The man place a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "Ouch". 

I smiled. 

"So can I buy you a drink?" 

"Is that supposed to be another pick-up line?", I tease. 

The man chuckled slightly. 

"I'm good", I assured him and added, "Besides, the drinks are free here". 

The man nodded along to what I was saying. "Well than, can I get you another one?" 

I looked up at the man in front of me, almost totally thrown off by his perfect hazel eyes and thick beard you just want to rub your fingers through it. 

After a brief moment of silence, I asked, "So what are you doing here?". I lean myself against the bar as a wait for his answer. 

But this guy gives me the vaguest answer he can by saying, "I could ask you the same thing". 

Clearly, I was getting no where with this guy and I didn't foresee that I would ever. As I began to walk away I feel the man grab my arm and pull me back. 

"Where are you going?", the man questioned. He looked me deep in the eyes, his hand still with a tight grip on my arm, but I didn't mind. It actually felt good. Really good, if you know what I mean. 

But instead of picturing this man putting his hands all over my body, I simply explained, "It's obvious that this is going nowhere". 

The man dropped my arm and cocked his head to the side as he narrowed his eyes at me. "I wouldn't say it's going nowhere". 

"Really?", I asked, perplexed. 

"Yes" 

"But you haven't even told me your name yet" 

"You haven't told me yours either", he pointed out. 

"Fair enough", I say. "I'm Link". 

The man smiles and nods. "Rhett". 

"It's nice to meet you Rhett" 

"Nice to meet you too, Link" 

 

****

 

After a while of the two men enjoying each other's company along with a couple of beers, Rhett decided to take Link's hand in his and lead him to a more secluded area. So they could be alone. Just the two of them. 

Rhett led the way. Through the crowd of well-dressed business men and women alike, all to preoccupied in their own conversations. They effortlessly walked pass people sitting down at tables; eating, chatting, and laughing. 

Eventually they made it out into the hallway where the crowd was so much more sparse. They made it to the stainless steel doors of the elevators, where Rhett reached out a hand to press the button. 

As they waited, Link looked from side to side and smiled, yet still wondering what the handsome blonde had planned for them. So he asked, "Where are we going?" 

A sly quirked on Rhett's mouth. "Someplace more private". 

_Could this guy be anymore vague?_ Link thought before replying with a simple one-worded answer. "Nice". 

The elevator soon dinged, permitting the two men to step on. Once again, Rhett reached out a hand and pressed the button that would take them to the appropriate floor. 

Link had noticed that the button Rhett has pressed was leading them to the very top floor.  _Fancy?_ Link thought. He looked up at the taller man, and instantly was met with the pretty color of green. And he smiled. 

Rhett noticed this before voicing, "What?" 

"Nothing", Link stated. "You just have really pretty eyes". 

Link smiled as he watched the other man shake him head slightly in amusement, no doubt feeling flattered by his comment. 

Rhett looked forward at the door and swung an arm around the man next to him, wrapping him up tight, and pulling him to his chest. He leaned in to whisper, "You have some pretty eyes too" 

Before Link could say anything more, the elevator made another ding sound and opened up onto what he presumed was their floor. 

Rhett led them both out of the elevator, never once removing his arm from around the smaller of the two men. 

For once in a very, very long time, Link had started to feel something that he hadn't quite felt since, maybe high school. He felt... happy. He felt safe, secure, protected. He felt like nothing bad could happen to him just as long as he was next to this handsome beast of a man. So maybe that's why he leaned his head against Rhett's chest for a moment. 

Rhett soon had pulled away so he could dig the key card out of his pocket and proceeded to open the door to their room. 

Once inside, Link's eyes widened. The room was huge. And looked very expensive. 

_Seriously, who was this guy? And how could he afford all of this?_ Link kept his thoughts in his head until he heard Rhett speak up from behind him. 

"Would you like something to drink?" 

Link nodded his head yes as he watched Rhett walk over to the mini bar and fix them both their drinks. 

Shortly, Rhett returned with two crystal glasses, one in each hand, filled with about a half inch each of Tennessee whiskey. He handed Link one of the glasses and he happily accepted it with a smile. 

"Buttoms up". Rhett raised his glass up and Link followed suit. 

As they both clink their glasses together, Link added, as a joke, "The night is still young", which received him a chuckle out of Rhett. 

Link had swirled the whiskey around in the glass for a moment before bringing it to his lips and downing it in one gulp. 

Rhett watched Link intently before letting a breathy "Damn", pass his lips. 

Link smiled up at the taller man. "What?" , he asked with the biggest grin on his face. 

Rhett just shook his head. "Nothing". 

Before Link could say anything more, Rhett had lifted a hand up to the other man's face. He cupped the man's cheek in his palm as he lightly stroked the soft flesh with his thumb. "You're so beautiful", Rhett had voiced. 

Link smiled and gently lean his head into Rhett's warm touch, trying so hard not to focus to much on the phenomenon forming in his pants from having this man's hands on his body. 

But what Link would do to feel more of him. All of Rhett, and more. 

Link had soon watched as Rhett pulled his hand away and downed his glass of whiskey. 

Rhett had grabbed the empty glass out of Link's hand before he brought both glasses back over to the bar and set them on the marble countertop. He made his way back over to the dark-haired cutie, just standing idly by, waiting for his attention. 

Before Link knew it, he soon felt both of Rhett's hands on either side of his face, and his mouth pressed to his. 

_This man was kissing him!_ Link thought as he savored every moment of the deep and passionate kiss. 

Link loved every second of what was happening right now. He loved every minute of being kissed by this man in the suit who he had just met tonight. He loved it so much and he did not, for the life of him, wanted it to stop. 

But, sooner than later, it did stop. Just right when Link was about to reach up, grab Rhett by the collar of his shirt, and pull him down into him, as he himself when undoubtedly fall back onto the bed. 

Rhett turned away from the other man as he walked back over to the mini bar. Link had watched as Rhett poured himself another drink and downed it all in less than a second. He watched as Rhett soon poured another one, ran a hand through his hair, and walked over to the edge of the bed, with his drink in his hand. 

Link furrowed his brows. "Something wrong?", he asked, concerned.  _Did I do something wrong?,_ is all Link hoped to asked, but he was to afraid that he might be right. I mean, what motives did any good-looking, presumably rich guy, like Rhett, would ever want with a guy like himself. A guy who is, at most, only really decent looking, and the only reason he even came to some fancy charity gala because it was company policy and he has to be there. But as much of all the self-doubt running through his mind at the moment, he still sat on the edge of the bed, next to Rhett, and placed one hand on the other man's knee for added comfort. 

Rhett seemed to have accepted the company by placing his hand over Link's and lightly rubbing the back of the other man's palm with his fingers. 

"Is something wrong?", Link had finally voiced. And than, nervously, "Did I do something wrong?" 

Rhett had took a sip from the glass of whiskey in his hand as he began to loosen the thin black tie around his neck, pulling the thing completely away from him. He shook his head, "Believe me, you did nothing wrong". 

Link nodded his head in understanding. "So... what is it than?" 

Rhett looked over at the man sitting next to him before downing the rest of his drink. "It's nothing. Really". He made his way back over to the mini bar and sat the empty glass down, one last time. He walked back over to the edge of the bed and stood before the other man. He offered a hand to the other man, having him gladly accept, placing his hand in his. 

Link had stood up from the bed and melted instantly into Rhett's arms. Once again, he had that feeling of being safe, like nothing could faze him. And before he realized it, Rhett was kissing him, once again. 

When Rhett pressed his lips to Link's, he instantly tasted the whiskey on his breath. And he couldn't get enough of it. He deepened the kiss as he begin to walk them both to the very edge of the bed, just until they could both fall together on the soft and white duvet cover. 

Rhett could feel his own pants tightening from his growing arousal, as well as Link's as it grazed his upper thigh. 

Link gripped Rhett's hair in his hands as he continued their kiss. And he no longer had a bunch of self-doubt running through his mind anymore. No. All he knew in the current moment was just one thing. 

That one thing was that this was definitely going to go down in the record books of being the best night of his life. 


	2. Why Can't I Stop Thinking Of You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By a chance of fate, Link gets the opportunity to see Rhett again, but is soon thrown off when Rhett appears to want nothing to do with him anymore.

The next morning, Link had began his day as usual, with his mind still preoccupied on the events of last night. He never would've thought that the one night he had been dreading would turn out to be one of the best nights he had in a long time. 

Mostly, his mind was still set on the amazing guy he had met last night. He was truly perfect. An unexpected surprise. 

Link was happy, for the most part, but also really bummed all at the same time because they never exchanged phone numbers. And Link only knew the guy's first name, so it's not like he would be able to look him up on Facebook or anything. No. I guess if Link was ever going to get the chance to see Rhett again, than it would have to be fate's doing to being them back together. 

Instead of dwelling on an unfortunate situation he couldn't change, Link had decided to push it to the back of his mind, for now, and focus on the day ahead. 

Link had walked into work with his head held high and a smile on his face. And lets just say the smile wasn't just because the barista finally spelt his name right on his coffee this morning. 

Link had took an internship at a law firm. He was working with the prestigious lawyer, Aiden Banks, for about six months now, and he loved it. Sometimes. Although sometimes not. Although today would definitely be one of the times he would love his job. 

Why, you ask? I don't know, maybe because right when Link took his rightful place behind his desk, just outside Aiden's office, he was surprised to see who was just walking out of it. 

Link couldn't believe his eyes. Could it be? Could it really be the handsome guy from last night whom he had hooked up with in the most expensive looking hotel room suite, he has ever seen. 

Yes, it very much was, Rhett. 

"Rhett?". Link asked toward the man just to be sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. 

Rhett had turned in the direction the voice was coming from. His eyes widened when he saw Link sitting at the desk. "Link?", he paused as he let out a short but nervous chuckle. "What are you doing here?" 

Link was taken aback. Did Rhett not want to see him? "I could ask you the same thing". Link paused. "What are you doing here?" 

Rhett sighed but before he could speak another word, Aiden Banks had stepped out into the hallway and looked between the two men. 

"What's going on here?", Aiden spoke. He turned to Link. "Link, get to work!", he ordered. Then turning to Rhett, "And what are you still doing here?! Go!" 

Rhett stepped back. "I'm leaving" 

As Rhett walked away, Aiden stormed back into his office and slammed the door. Link had flinched from the loud sound before getting up out of his seat and running after Rhett. 

Luckily, Rhett had been waiting for the elevator when Link approached. He saw that Rhett was wearing another suit.  _He must love to look his best._  Link thought. 

Link approached Rhett as he spoke, "You know, you look really good in a suit. But it doesn't compare to how I look on you" 

Rhett glanced at Link than back to the elevator doors. He doesn't say anything to the other man. He doesn't even try to acknowledge him. 

Sooner than Link would have liked, the elevator doors open, allowing Rhett to step in. 

Link stepped forward and looked into the elevator at Rhett. Neither tried to avoid eye contact, which is how Link recognized the sense of sadness in Rhett's eyes. He knew exactly that it was sadness because Link seem to always have the same look in his eyes, except for last night, when Link had saw Rhett for the first time. 

So why did Rhett have the same look in his eyes, the day after they spent the night together. 

Maybe Link's therapist was right. Maybe he was bad news. And anything he touched or was around would soon turn negative because that seemed to be all he was good at. 


	3. Why Are You Trying To Avoid Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has another moment of fate when he sees Rhett at his favorite lunch spot.

**Link's POV:**

I tried my best not to think about it. I really did. And it was working; for the first few hours of my work day. It was quite easy. Since I was quite literally up to my eyeballs in paperwork and legal files to sort through and alphabetize... well, lets just say I was way to busy to focus on anything else other than my main task at hand. 

But that all soon changed. Around lunch. 

I almost dreaded my incoming lunch break, but just for one very obvious reason. Rhett. 

 _Why was he trying his best to avoid me and act like we didn't even know each other?_ I went over various questions, over and over, in my head, trying to come to light of this situation and Rhett's reasoning for why he is acting the way he is acting towards me. I suppose, in his defense, we really actually don't know each other. Despite having had a few drinks, indulge in light conversation, share a dance, and than that rendezvous up in his fancy ass hotel suite, I guess I really didn't know anything about Rhett, other than his first name. 

In fact, that is the only thing I know about him. About Rhett. 

 _Oh my God! I'm being so ridiculous. Why am I getting so bent out of shape for a guy I know literally nothing about?_ I continued to peruse my thoughts up until the point of stomach growled making me realize that it was my lunch break. So, I decided to push the thoughts of Rhett out of my head for now, maybe forever, and go down to my favorite cafe just up the road from the law firm. 

 

**** 

I had been a brisk ten minute walk to the cafe from work, as per usual. I looked around to take in my surroundings. The cafe was nothing special. Just basically a small, family-owned business that served great food and surprise top shelf liqueur at the small bar set up on the far wall inside. In fact, that is exactly one of the reasons why I love this place so much... because of the bar. Sometimes when my total shitbag for a boss is a little much, especially with his anger issues, I would come down here to the cafe, make my way over the bar, and order myself a nice and refreshing ice cold beer in a crisp, tall glass, just to calm my nerves and anxiety levels. 

Lets just say that working for a man as notorious as Aiden Banks can be rewarding most of the time, but the rest of the time, he can be a straight up devil-man possibly sent up from the fiery pits of hell. 

Although, I do get paid a lot of money just for being an intern, so I guess, can't complain. 

Anyways, I walk into the cafe and immediately scan the room. My nose perked up almost instantly, undoubtedly from the smell of the amazing burgers they sell here. I close my eyes for a minute as I take in a deep inhale of breath, savoring the delicious smell of the place. 

But when I open my eyes, I find myself narrowing my eyes over at the bar, and they immediately remain fixed on one of the backs of someone's head in particular. It's weird or maybe my mind is just playing tricks on me but I could swear this guy is Rhett. I mean, he seems to have the same build as Rhett, and the same dirty blonde hair. 

I want nothing more than to walk over and confirm my suspicions, but I can already feel the butterflies settling in my stomach and my palms becoming slick with moisture. But I decide to take a deep breath, wrap my hands over my pants, and begin to walk over. After all, I'm hungry, and nothing is going to stop me when I have a empty stomach. 

I began to slow my steps down the closer I get to the man that I could swear is Rhett. 

"Rhett?", I say his name aloud, but my voice is shaking. 

The man glances back over his left shoulder. Surely enough, it's Rhett. And suddenly, I feel completely calm once again. 

Rhett doesn't say anything to me. I watch as he picks up his glass of beer and take a sip, which only causes me to want to speak up again. 

"Aren't you going to say anything?", I questioned. 

That actually got his attention and he looks my way again. 

Rhett breathed out a sighed. "What are you doing here?" 

I smile as I take a seat on the bar stool next to him. "I could ask you the same thing" 

"I asked you first, though" 

I smiled widely at that. "Fair enough", I paused to take a breath before continueing, "I actually always come in here and have lunch", I explain before adding, "But I've never quite seen you in here before. Ever" 

Rhett side-eyes me before taking another sip of his beer. He finishes off the last sip before placing the glass back on the table and standing up. "Alright well, see ya", he pats me on the shoulder before walking away. 

Thrown off a little by once again having Rhett's hands on my body, I almost completely forgot to chase after him. I knew that if I were going to find out why this man is avoiding me than there was nothing that was going to try to stop me from getting the answers I'm after. 

I immediately shoot up from the bar stool and fast walk to the door so I can catch up to Rhett's long strides. 

I make it outside and look both ways down the sidewalk. Spotting him to the left of me, I call out for him as I begin to chase after him. "Rhett, wait up!", I yelled. There was no way in hell that I was going to let this man slip from my fingers again. 

Not really thinking I would be able to, I finally caught up to Rhett, just enough to reach a hand out, grab his arm and pull him around to face me. 

"I just want to talk", I explain. 

Rhett shook his head. "There's nothing to talk about" 

Rhett turns away from me and begins walking again. I hurriedly scamper along and get ahead of him. He notices me but doesn't stop walking, forcing me to walk backwards as I try to get through to him to listen to me. 

"We need to talk about last night" 

Rhett stopped dead in his tracks before dropping his head. He looked up at me. "Like I said, there is nothing to talk about. So if you don't-" 

I quickly interrupt him. "Why would you say that?" 

"Look I-" 

I interrupt him again. "I thought we had something special. A moment, if you will" 

Rhett chuckled slightly. "We certainly did not have a moment" 

I was a little taken about by his laughter. But I knew it was from nervousness and not from humorous intent. "I know you really don't think it's funny" 

Rhett looked at me. His expression blank. 

I continued. "We did have a moment. Together. Last night in your hotel room, especially, there was something there. And I have the strongest feeling that you feel it too but, for some reason, you want to pretend like it didn't happen, we it did. It did happen. I felt it. You felt it. We have something between us and I'm trying to tell you that... maybe we should explore whatever it is more" 

Rhett took a moment to himself. I watched as his pretty hazel eyes looked me over before saying, "This isn't the place to have this conversation" 

I smiled, than asked teasingly, "Fine. Your place or mine?" 

Rhett cocked his head slightly before shaking his head. "Meet me at my place tonight" 

I couldn't control my smile at this point. "Great. And your place is the hotel?", I asked, unsure. 

"No", Rhett replied. "Well I know you actually have to get back to work in a few minutes so I'll text you the address. Tonight" 

All I wanted to say the Rhett in that moment was,  _I could actually just blow off work and go blow you instead_ , but I had decided against it. Besides, who knew how Aiden Banks would react if he found out I suddenly was taking the rest of the day off, out of nowhere. 

The next few minutes we had exchanged phone numbers. 

Lets just say that I would be waiting patiently for that text from Rhett later on sometime tonight. 


	4. Why Do I Feel Like You're Not Telling Me Everything?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at Rhett's place, Link discovers that there is more to the story than he thought and also that Rhett isn't the guy he thought he was.

**Link's POV:**

I could feel my heart hammering deep inside of my chest as I sat in the backseat of the Uber.

I remained silent as I looked out the window, watching everything fly by me in a blur. 

 _I have so many questions_. I think to myself. 

I turn my attention to the driver as the car suddenly pulls into the driveway of a craftmans style house. 

My nerves are at their highest levels as I thank the driver and get out of the car. 

I watch the car drive off in the distance and turn my attention back to the house. 

I take a deep breath and lick my lips. I wipe my sweaty palms on the legs of my jeans before taking my first slow and cautious steps up to the front door. 

_Maybe this isn't such a good idea? Maybe I don't need to know? Or want to know? Maybe I should just text Rhett back and tell him I can't come over._

I contemplate everything over in my head as I stand on Rhett's front porch and before I know it, I'm raising a fist and knocking on his front door. 

I breath a sigh of relief and let my shoulders relax when I see Rhett open the door... And standing in front of me in all his glory in nothing but a white bath robe, his hair still dripping wet from a shower... Looking oh-so-refreshed and... Hot! 

"H-Hi". My voice is shaking as I try not to focus on the handsome speciman before me. 

Rhett smiles at me. "Glad you could make it". He steps aside and gestures for me to enter. So I do. 

I step over the threshold and walk a few steps into the living room. 

I can hear Rhett shut the door behind me before he asks, "Would you like a drink?" 

I stand in one place for a moment. Nervous. Knowing Rhett is standing right behind me, I don't dare look back behind me, knowing that if I did I wasn't going to be able to control of actions. So instead I just speak my reply over my shoulder, "That'd be great. Thanks". 

I watch as Rhett makes his way over to the kitchen as I walk slowly through his living room, making my way over to the couch. 

Rhett soon returns with two glasses of Tennessee whiskey and the bottle as we both take are seats on the couch. He hands me a glass and I immediately take a sip, having the drink instantly soothe my nerves. 

"I'm glad you decided to come over". Rhett smiles at me as he extends his arm behind me, resting it on the back of the couch. 

I try and fail to suppress a huge grin just from the thought of Rhett so close to me. In an attempt to control myself, I take another sip of my drink. 

Suddenly, I feel Rhett's hand gently touching my shoulder and my breath hitch. 

"I am happy to see you again", Rhett says before leaning in. 

I block the kiss by taking another sip of my drink, finishing it off, and leaning forward to pour myself another. 

I can feel Rhett rub a hand on my back as I pour myself another drink, so I stand up to get away from him. 

I sip my drink before glancing back to the couch, and trying my best to avoid eye contact. 

 "Something wrong?". I hear Rhett's words clearly. 

I just shake my head no. "No". I look up at him. I rub the back of my neck. "It's nothing" 

I saw a sly smirk form on Rhett's lips. "Then get over here then". 

I take slow takes towards the man on the couch. 

When I'm close enough, Rhett takes my hand in his amd pulls me the rest of the way to him. 

I'm standing between his legs as he's resting his head against my stomach before he looks up to me and I look down at him. 

We meet each other's gaze and I can feel Rhett's hands on my ass. 

I hold myself up with my hands on Rhett's shoulders as I can feel his hands squeezing my ass. I sigh in pleasure. 

I reach my hands behind me and grab Rhett's hands and bring them in front of me. 

I kneel down on the floor, looking up at him. He leans back on the couch and unties his bathrobe for me, pushing the fabric away from his hips, revealing his massive erect cock. 

I lean in and take him in my hands. He's firm. Already slick with precum, I begin a gentle stroke. 

I watch as Rhett throws his head back as I continue to move my hand along the shaft. 

I lean my head forward more and take the tip of his dick into my mouth. 

I can feel Rhett's hands in my hair, telling me take him in deeper. So I do. 

I take him in, my mouth expertly moving along his shaft, when I feel my own arousal stuck in the confinement of my blue jeans. 

I can't take it a second longer so I lean away from Rhett and begin to undo my jeans. 

Rhett notices me and reaches for my hands. "Let me help you with that" 

I stand up to my feet and stand close to Rhett as he begins to effortlessly remove my jeans. He pushing my jeans to the floor and begins palming me through the fabric of my black boxer briefs that are already slick with precum. He licks up my shaft through the fabric and I try my best not to just lose it right there. 

Rhett slips his fingers in the waistband and pulls them down, freeing my erect cock. He immediately takes me into his mouth and I am overwhelmed with pleasure from having him wrapped around me. 

I rock my hips as he continues to suck me and I'm panting. 

Nothing can ruin this moment. 

I place both my hands on Rhett's shoulders to steady myself as I can feel myself getting closer. 

I can feel myself getting closer and before I know it, I cum. 

Rhett appears unaffected and pulls away from me. 

I watch as Rhett continues to hold himself in his hands, so I kneel down before him once more and reach for his dick. 

"Please", I say, looking up at him. "Let me". 

I watch as Rhett throws his head back as I take him into my mouth again. It doesn't take long until I feel him fill my mouth. So I pull away and swallow. 

I brush my hair back with my hand before resting my head on Rhett's thigh. I can feel a hand rest on my head as he lightly pets me. 

 

\-- 

 ** Link's POV:  **

A while later, after are little couch rendezvous, I'm sitting down at the dining room table in nothing but a pair of gray sweatpants Rhett had given me to wear. 

I watch as Rhett moves around in the kitchen, fixing us some more drinks. 

I take a little more time than I would like to admit to just admire how fucking perfect he his. From his perfect dirty blonde hair to his tight perfect ass; Rhett is perfection. 

Rhett begins walking toward the table holding two glasses of Tennessee whiskey and sits down in the chair adjacent from me. He slides me a glass and I take a sip before setting the cup back down. 

My mind is still running wild and wants answers. "Are we going to talk now?" 

Rhett looks at me and takes a sip of his drink. "What do you want to talk about?" 

I shrug my shoulders. "Everything". I look away. "About everything that happened". 

"You mean about you sucking my dick on my couch", Rhett states rathee bluntly. 

I chuckle at his comment. "I actually thought you could enlighten me". 

That sly smile is back on Rhett's face at my very words and I watch as he finishes off his drink before standing up and walking the short distance to me. He bends down to meet my lips and kisses me. I start to kiss him back before stopping myself and push him away. 

"That's not what I meant" 

Rhett stands before me, confused. "You wanna suck my dick again, then?" 

I shake my head. "No". I turn around and place my arms on the table. "I just thought we should talk" 

"Talk about what?" 

I take a breath before replying, "Talk about why you were acting like you didn't know me earlier today". 

Rhett sits back down at the table. "What about it?" 

"What do you mean?", I question. "Why did you act like you didn't know me?" 

"Because I don't know you", Rhett stated. Then, rather bluntly, "In a way, you're just the pretty little thing that wants to suck my dick". 

I am shock by Rhett's answer but I don't say anything more. I just continue to look down at the empty glass in front of me. 

"I just want to know why you acted like you don't want anything to do with me", I say rather sadly. "I just want to talk". 

Rhett stands up from his place at the table. Only now do I realize that the only thing he has on is a white towel that hangs low on his hips. 

_Damm, he is so distractingly hot!_

"I don't want to talk". Rhett says. "But if you want to talk so bad...". He trails off midsentence as he gets closer to me. He reaches for the towel before freeing it from his hips and letting it drop to the ground. He moves towards me and sits on the edge of the table, right in front of me. He place each leg on either side of me and rests his feet on the edges of the chair I'm sitting in. "Well, go ahead", Rhett voice is challenging. "Talk". 

I look up at him, and trying not to focus on the man's dick that is only mere inches from my face. 

 _Crap!_ I think to myself.  _Stalemate._

 

**Rhett's POV:**

_I just want to talk._

Those words keep resonating in my mind from the moment he first voiced them. 

Truthfully, I don't want to talk. I wouldn't know the first thing to say. 

I know Link wants a explanation for basically ghosting him, but what when I even say. 

It's not like I could tell him the truth. That the only reason I couldn't take my eyes off of him that night when I first met him was because I was paid not to. And that his boss is a total psychopath that hired me to kill him that night.

Which I would've. I have never not fulfilled a job offer. I always went through with what people paid me to do. But when I saw Link for the first time that night... I don't know, it just felt wrong. 

I couldn't kill Link that night. It just felt wrong. And it's scaring me to know why I couldn't go through with it. 

So when Link said he wanted to talk, I panicked. I don't want to. I can't. I can't tell him that the only reason I took interest in him was because someone was paying me. That would crush him. 

So I stayed quiet. I played dumb and I pretended like there wasn't anything to talk about. 

Which is why I took off the towel and sat in front of him on the table with my legs spread open. 

I knew Link wouldn't be able to resist sucking my dick. 

 

**Link's POV:**

I sit there for a moment just alone in my head, trying to think of what to do. 

It is becoming more and more clear to me that maybe Rhett doesn't care about me at all. 

I should've known better. I should've known that an incredibly handsome and amazing guy such as Rhett wouldn't truly be into me. 

I try my best to avoid eye contact and stand up from the chair I'm sitting in. 

I walk over to the couch and scan the surroundings for my shirt. I find it laying on the floor before picking it up and pulling it over me as I prepare to leave. 

I pick up my glasses from the coffee table and slide them into place before turning to Rhett. 

I'm already nervous and just anxious to leave and just forget this ever happened. Maybe it's best if I just forget about Rhett altogether. 

Despite Rhett still sitting on the edge of the dining room table in all his glory, I find the courage to speak. 

"I think I'm just going to go now" 

With my words, Rhett stands back up to his feet. I watch as he picks up his discarded towel from the floor and wraps it around his waist once again. 

 _And... There goes the view._ I think to myself as a subtle smile threatens to form on my lips. 

"I'll just..." I trail off, my eyes still fixed on the bareness of Rhett's chest. "I-I'll just see myself out" 

I start to walk towards the door when I hear Rhett speak. 

"Why?" 

I turn to face him. "What do you mean why?" 

Rhett shrugs his shoulders. "I thought we were having fun", he pauses. "Weren't we?" 

I take no time in thinking over my answer. "We we're", I take a breath. "It was fun" 

"So why are you leaving?"

"It's just seems like what's best"

"Why do you say that?" 

I sigh. "I have questions and you don't want to talk. At all" 

Rhettt narrows his eyes as he steps closer to me. "I've never said that". 

I watch as Rhett turns away from me and walks over to the kitchen. My eyes, of course, have to go straight to his ass and watch the subtle shake of his buttcheeks as he walks. 

I smile to myself before following Rhett into the kitchen. 

Rhett pours himself a glass of whiskey and downs the whole thing in one gulp. He turns to face me, leaning his body against the countertop before speaking. "What did you want to talk about?" 

I blink my eyes a few times in an attempt to regain control of myself and not throw myself at the shirtless and nice looking Rhett directing in front of me. 

"I guess, I just want to know why?". I finally speak the words. My heart hammering in my chest as I await Rhett's response. 

"Why what?" 

I breath out a sigh. "You know what?", I fire back. "I want to know why you didn't seem into me. At my work when we saw each other, you just passed me by like we were mere acquaintances", I pause to take a breth before continuing, "So... Why?" 

Rhett lets out a forced chuckled. "This isn't the time to have this conversation" 

I watch Rhett pour himself another glass of whiskey. "No... I say this is the perfect time to have this conversation" 

Before Rhett can take a sip of his drink, I snatch the glass from his hands. 

"Hey! Give that back!" 

"No!", I yell. "Not until you tell me what the hell is going on here!" 

Rhett rests his hands on the edge of the countertop and drops his head between his shoulders. "I can't tell you that" 

"Yes you can", I state. "And you will" 

Rhett glances up at me for a second before turning away. "Look... You can't trust that guy you work for". He begins. "He's bad news".

 _Finally we're getting somewhere._ I think to myself. 

"Bad news how?", I question. 

Rhett shakes his head. I put the glass of whiskey back down on the countertop and slide it in front of him. 

I watch as Rhett picks up the glass and takes a sip. "That night...", he trails. "At the hotel..." 

"...where we spent the night together", I say finishing his sentence. 

Rhett finishes the glass of whiskey in his hand. "I was hired to kill you that night". 


	5. What Do You Mean My Boss Wants Me Dead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finally learns the truth.

**Link's POV:**

It feels like I'm literally frozen in place from what Rhett had just confessed to me. 

I'm trying to wrap my brain around everything that he just said to me, but...no. I can't. Not without more information. 

I stare blankly over at Rhett. All of a sudden, I feel nothing towards this man. And if what he just said is at all true than I'm not even sure I want to. 

I blink my eyes several times trying to regain control. "What do you mean you were hired to kill me?", I pause. "Why?" 

Rhett just looks at me. I can tell it pains him to have to explain this to me. But damn if I will get the explanation I'm after. 

"Why?", I question, stepping back away from the counter. "Who hired you?" 

Rhett brings his gaze down to the countertop, avoiding eye contact. "Your boss" 

"Mr. Banks?", I ask, looking for clarification. 

"Yes", Rhett replies. 

"Aiden Banks?", I ask once again just to be sure. 

Rhett looks up to me with pleading eyes. He just nods his head at me. 

I shake my head as I continue to take slow and cautious steps back. 

I no longer trust this man I was just starting to develop feelings for. Hell, I don't even know who he is anymore. 

"I-I need to go", I stutter out. 

"Wait, we need to talk about this?", Rhett pleads. 

And that's when I lose it. I force a chuckle. "Oh really, now you want to talk", I yell. 

Rhett stares at me dumbfounded as I continue. 

"I have been wanting to talk about what happened between us and anytime I was even close to bringing it up you just wanted to fuck some more" 

"Look, just let me explain" 

Rhett begins taking steps closer to me. 

"No", I yell. I don't trust this man anymore and I sure as hell don't want him near me. My eyes glance over to the countertop where I spot a knife. I feel like I need protection so I don't hesitate and immediately lunge for it. 

Grasping the knife in my hand, I hold it up between Rhett and I. "Get back!", I yell. "I swear if you come any closer..." 

Rhett halts and holds his hands up. "I just want to talk" 

My hands are shaking. Tears threaten. "Then talk" 

Rhett looks to me. "Can you put the knife down?" 

I shake my head. "No!", I wipe away tears with the back of my free hand. "I want you to tell me everything you know", I pause. "Right now" 

**UNFINISHED**


End file.
